Fire and Water
by skatergirl45612
Summary: Azula is Fire Lord. Zuko is alone and unhappy. Will Zuko find happiness and regain his throne and will Katara marry Azula?
1. Introduction

Hey guys. I'm back. Since you guys loved my first fanfic. I decided to write another fanfic. Here's my Azutara fanfic with hints Zutara involved. :D

Introduction

Sometimes when you're alone, you forget who you are and where you belong in this world. It was hard being alone but not for me. I was banished from the Fire Nation, many years ago but I was good now. I had taught the Avatar firebending and he had defeated my father, but my sister took over. I left the avatar and his companions and was forced to travel across the seas with my Uncle Iroh and practice firebending. My sister had everything, the throne, a crown, her honor, and a beautiful water tribe girl named Katara, who I found very attractive. She was now known as Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and I heard she wasn't insane anymore since Katara came into her life. But I still didn't trust her one bit. She ruled with an iron fist and never allowed visitors. Sometimes I would sit on the deck of my ship and stare out into the sea and forget the world as we know it. I always thought of what life would be like if I became Fire Lord but that meant I had to kill my sister, Azula and Katara would never talk to me ever again.


	2. Chapter 1 the shadows

Hey guys. Here's my first chapter of my Azutara fanfic. Enjoy :D

Zuko's POV

It was a very chilly morning on my ship. My uncle was below deck playing cards with some of my men. I sat alone on the deck of the ship. My uncle came onto the deck of the ship and called my name.

"Zuko!" Iroh yelled calling out to me. He was trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"We've reached land, Zuko" Iroh said.

"Cool" Zuko replied with a slight sigh that made his uncle realize something.

"You don't care that we reached land and you don't want to go into the small fire nation town with me, do you?" Iroh replied.

"Fine, I'll go but on one condition, I get to explore the village on my own" Zuko replied

"Of course, nephew" Iroh replied putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"As long as we meet at that tea shop I've been hearing stories about" Iroh replied with a slight smile.

Zuko laughed.

"Ohh, uncle" Zuko said as he and his uncle walked off the ship.

The village they entered was a small fire nation village that was a few miles toward the Earth Kingdom. The village wasn't packed but it was pretty big. Shops lined the streets selling clothes, food, supplies, and everything else. Zuko left his uncle in the square and decided to explore the rest of the village. Zuko walked past a bar and was greeted by a girl with hair like fire, pale skin and eyes that were brighter and more golden than Zuko's. Her hair was hidden in a black hood and she carried a single Katana.

"Hey Zuko" The tall girl said with a smirk.

Zuko turned to face the girl.

"How do you know my name?" Zuko replied.

"I have my ways" The girl replied holding a small flame in her fingertips and then blowing it out.

Zuko crossed his arms.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The girl asked.

"Sure, it's better than getting tea with my uncle" Zuko replied with a smile.

The girl laughed and then Zuko followed her into the bar.

After having a few drinks, Zuko told her his stories about traveling on the sea.

"That's terrible that you've spent your whole life on the sea and had no one to share it with" The girl said as reached for Zuko's hand and held it.

"It was nice meeting you" The girl replied as she got up from the bar and ran out the door.

"Wait, I never caught your name" Zuko replied.

"We will meet again soon and then I shall tell you my name." The girl replied.

Zuko walked to the tea shop where his uncle was and then walked inside and sat down next to his uncle.

"Where have you been nephew?, you've been gone for nearly an hour" Iroh asked.

"It's a long story" Zuko replied.

"Did you meet a girl?" Iroh asked with a smirk.

"Yes'' Zuko replied.

"Who was she?" Iroh asked.

"She knew me, she could bend fire and I never caught her name." Zuko replied.

"Anything Else, nephew?" Iroh asked

"She offered to buy me a drink, I told her about my adventures on the sea and then she just left" Zuko replied.

"Ahh, she's the mysterious type of girl" Iroh replied

"Let's get back to the ship" Iroh said as he and Zuko walked out of the tea shop and back to their ship.


	3. Chapter 2 The girl with the golden eyes

Hey guys! Enjoy this next chapter. Sorry it was a little late, I've been really busy lately and I haven't had time to write the next chapter.

Zuko couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about that girl who he had encountered and who had bought him a drink. He woke up sweating and pale. His eyes looked across the room. He was back on his ship and he was alone. He heard footsteps coming from above deck. Zuko walked out of his room and above deck, shirtless, to see where the footsteps where coming from. He held a small flame in his hand, guiding him above deck. He stood on the deck and he heard more footsteps.

"Who's there?!" Zuko shouted.

No one answered.

"I'm warning you!" Zuko yelled as he shot a fireball out of his hands.

As he was walking away to go back to his chamber, he heard a voice.

"Hey Zuko" The voice said.

Zuko turned and saw the girl he had encountered yesterday. She wore the same leather jacket and jeans but with a different shirt. Her flame-like hair was below her shoulders and in her fingertips was a small flame, which she blew out.

"Why are you on my ship?" Zuko asked crossing his arms.

"Because I came to see you" The girl replied.

"Ohh, I never caught your name" Zuko said with a low tone.

"My name is Jewel" Jewel replied.

"That's a pretty name" Zuko replied.

Jewel blushed.

"Thanks'' Jewel replied.

Jewel came closer to Zuko, her bright golden eyes on his. Her hand went down toward his abs and felt them. She smiled, looking at Zuko. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and Jewel blew out the torch next to them that was on the wall. Jewel leaned into Zuko, closing the space between them. Zuko just smiled and then closed his eyes. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and then both Zuko and Jewel pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me?" Zuko asked.

"Because I like you, Zuko" Jewel replied.

Jewel went close to Zuko and leaned into his neck. She kissed his neck, hard and then pulling away, gave Zuko her mark on his neck. Zuko smiled and then felt his neck, trying to get the mark off but it wouldn't come off.

Jewel sighed.

"Zuko, I have to go" Jewel replied.

"I'll see you soon" Jewel said.

Zuko nodded his head slightly.

"It's getting late anyway" Jewel replied.

Zuko pulled Jewel into a tight bear hug that sent shivers up Jewel's spine.

"I'll miss you" Zuko replied.

Zuko took his fingers and tilted Jewels head slightly and then kissed her again. Jewel smiled and then just closed her eyes. Jewel liked Zuko, his body, his scent that smelled like strong burning bark and his lips, which tasted warm and moist. They pulled away and Jewel smiled with a strong blush on her pale cheeks.

"I'll miss you too" Jewel replied.

Zuko kissed Jewel on the cheek and waved goodbye before he headed down back to his chambers and then Jewel just left the ship and then looking back, remembered who much she cared about Zuko.

"I'm gonna miss that cute firebending boy" Jewel thought as she reached the village and then howling, called her pet wolf, Scar. Her wolf was a light gray and she called him Scar because his right eye had a scar. Jewel got on her pet wolf.

"Let's go home, Scar" Jewel said as she petted her wolf and then with a loud whistle, rode her pet all the way home. As they rode through the forest, she thought of Zuko and his amazing body and his great kisses. A strong blush came to her pale cheeks. Once she had reached her home, she gave her wolf a bone and then went to sleep in her warm bed, thinking of Zuko.


	4. Chapter 3: The Stress

Hey guys. Sorry this late. I've been so busy lately, that have had no time to work on this fanfic. Hope you guys can forgive me but I got a tight schedule. Enjoy this next chapter.

Azula's POV

It was midday in the Fire Nation. Even though Azula was Firelord, the Fire Nation was doing well. She wasn't evil anymore, since Katara came into her life. She didn't treat her peasants like any other Firelord; mean, selfish, and high taxes. She allowed the peasants to be free and happy; she only passed a few laws to protect her people. Katara and Azula had been together for two years now and Azula was happier than anyone else in the Fire Nation. She only torched her prisoners of war, to get important information out of them.

Azula was in her study, working on some papers that had to be dealt with. She heard on a knock on her door and allowed the person's entry into her study. It was Katara, her beautiful girlfriend, wearing Fire Nation clothing. She wore a short, red dress with the Fire Nation symbol on it and it was sleeveless. The only thing blue was her mother's necklace, which was around her neck. Her hair was down and long and beautiful. Azula's mouth dropped open, looking up at Katara from her huge pile of papers.

"Good afternoon, Firelord" Katara said with a bow.

Azula laughed.

Azula got up and pulled Katara into her. Katara smiled at Azula. Azula hated wearing the Firelord robes because they were hot and sweaty. Azula leaned into Katara, closing the space between them. Katara leaned in back and closed her eyes. Katara wrapped her arms around Azula's neck. Their kissing was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"What is it now?" Azula yelled.

No answer…

Azula pulled Katara into a long hug and then there was another loud knock on the door. Azula ignored the knocking on the door and looked into Katara's deep blue eyes. Katara smiled back at Azula.

"How are you doing, Azula?" Katara asked.

"Work has been piling up like crazy and I haven't gotten to see you." Azula replied.

"Aww, I've missed you too" Katara replied with a strong blush on her cheeks.

"How about I make it up to you?" Katara asked.

"Ok and how would you do that?" Azula asked.

"Meet me in my chambers tonight" Katara said with an evil smirk.

"Ok" Azula replied.

Katara kissed Azula on the cheek and left the room. Azula went back to organizing and figuring out papers…

Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comment what you would like me to add to the story and what you think of it. Also comment on what other fanfics you would like me to write next. I take requests!


	5. Chapter 4 Longing

Hey guys. I'm back and happy that you guys like my story so far. Just letting you guys know, there is gonna be 30 chapters in total and that's why it's taking me so long to finish. Keep the reviews and views coming and I will write more. Enjoy!

Jewel's POV

Longing, that's what it was. A feeling that had hit me almost too quick, causing me to fall back onto my soft, warm bed. A feeling that could cause almost anyone, well... pain and sadness, I guess. I missed Zuko, his scent, his warm body pressed against mine and his soft lips pressed against mine. I couldn't help how I felt about that cute firebending boy. My pet wolf, Scar came to me and jumped on my bed next to me and curled up next to me. I had woken up in the middle of the night, crying and sweating. I wiped my tears away and my eyes were red from crying. It was full moon and the moon was bright and it lit my bedroom. My pet wolf, Scar, howled at the sight of the full moon. My wolf was looking out the window. I got up and turned to my wolf.

"What is it, Scar?" I asked as I petted his soft, gray fur.

I looked out the window and saw a Fire nation ship in the distance, leaving the port.

"Zuko's ship" I thought. I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it on and then I grabbed a backpack that had everything I might and my sword and mounted my wolf. "Let's go, Scar'' I said to my wolf as my wolf ran out the door and following the ship. My wolf ran as fast as he could, chasing after the ship. We ran through the town, faster and faster toward the ship. We reached the port where the ship was docked. I told my pet wolf to jump and he did. We landed perfectly on the ship. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I got off my wolf and looked around. The ship was leaving the dock, with me and my wolf on it. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm and then put a cloth over my mouth. My eyes closed, everything went dark.

Zuko's POV

"NO! JEWEL" Zuko said in his nightmare.

Zuko woke up sweating and panting heavenly. He looked around. He was in his quarters, in his own ship. He wiped the sweat off his face. He got out of his bed, shirtless and walked up the stairs to the main deck.

Iroh, Zuko's uncle greeted him.

"What's wrong? Zuko" Iroh asked as he poured himself a cup of jasmine tea.

"I can't sleep uncle, I keep having nightmares." Zuko replied.

"About Jewel, I'm guessing" Iroh replied.

"How did you know, uncle?" Zuko asked as his Iroh gave him a cup of tea.

"I have my ways, nephew" Iroh replied.

"It's pretty clear how you feel about her, Zuko" Iroh replied.

"Why don't you go after her?" Iroh asked.

"I can't, I have no clue where she is" Zuko replied.

"In time, she will come" Iroh said as he got up and left.

Thank you guys for reading. Sorry it's really short. Chapter five coming soon.


End file.
